It Comes Naturaly
by MILEYJONASARMY
Summary: Nick and his brothers are super human so they deside to go to a school for super humans called Dogiren Tower Niley Jemi Kanielle Delena David and selena i do not own hannah montanna or camp rock
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Nicks P.O.V) I woke up to the smell of steak my favorite food so I quickly jumped out of bed took a quick shower and rushed my close on I ran to the door quickly and I realized we never have steak unless it's a special occasion or something bad happened but then I thought who cares it's steak

I ran down stairs and I saw my brothers looking really angry I guess they woke up on the wrong side of the bed

I ran to the table as fast as I can and sat down and ate the steak as fast as I can because I knew something horable was going to happen so when I got done my bro's sat in the seats in front of me "um you tell him" I heard Joe say "uh oh what's wrong" I said then I had this feeling that I really don't want to know "So mom and dad were talking this morning and we kinda heard there whole conversation" a tear rolled down Kevin's eyes "ya know what I really don't want to know if mom cheated on dad or if dad cheated on mom I really don't want to know just let me be happy not knowing ya know like-" "No that's not it" Joe said quickly stopping the rest of my sentence "oh ok what is it" "well-" Kevin started then got interrupted when I yelled "EVIS DIED!" "No would you let me tell you?" "Your right sorry shoot" "ok so-" Kevin said but then got interrupted when I said "Wait. Wait. Wait so is this something bad will it make me cry" I said and Kevin rolled his eyes "Mom and dad wants us to go to Dogerin Tower" Kevin says "The school for supper freaks!" "Jackass you are one" Joe says. "Oh right- but why would they want to send us there?" "Isn't it obvious mom and dad don't want us around anymore" Joe says. "why what did you guys do this time?" "Ha. Ha very funny Nick it's all of us." "Your right I'm sorry."

I started to think of all the things I did wrong but nothing came up then Kevin says. "Oh yeah remember the time when Nick tried to fill up the pull with his powers then the water splashed everywhere and messed up moms garden?" oh yeah I remember that then I realized I did a lot of terrible things and mom yelled and dad yelled and they said the only great son they had is Frankie "Oh and remember the time when mom told Kevin that the electricity was going to be out for a couple of days and Kevin got really angry and tried to use his powers to watch T.V and it blew up?" Joe says "Oh yeah then dad and mom yelled at me then said that Frankie is the only great son they have" why dose mom and dad think that Frankie is the best son I thought all he's really boring "Oh and remember when Joe tried to eat the baby sitter?" so here's why Joe try to eat the baby sitter ya se Joe is half wolf so he has a huge apatite

Later on I walked up stairs to pack I wasn't really down with the hole thing but I had to do it but I have nothing to lose because I have no friends at school because everyone basically hates me at school and I know I'm really going to miss the very boring Frankie when I leave but I'm pretty sure he will visit us sometimes suddenly I heard someone knocking at my door the same signature knock I gave my dad "COME IN!" I yelled my dad walked over to my bed and sat down "me and your mother-" he was soon cut off when I said. "I know dad Joe and Kevin heard the whole thing and told me why are you sending us there dad?" "its what's best for you guys" I started laughing angrily "best for us its not best for us you and mom just can't handle us anymore so you want to send us of to some school for super freaks" "No that's not true we want to help you control your powers" oh ok that kinda makes since dad is like my best bud in the hole world there for I believe him "oh I se dad your right sorry but you should probably tell Kevin and Joe that because they think you and mom can't stand us" dad stood up and gave me a huge hug "love you dad" "love you to son" with that he walked out of the room.

I walked down stairs after I packed witch took me about 3 hours I walked to my brothers who were sitting on the couch I sat down next to Joe "so dad said that he's sending us to Dogerin Tower to help us control our powers" I started "yeah don't listen to him he's only trying to make us believe" Kevin said ok so my brothers are a little bazaar they will do just about anything to prove there right "he wants to sweeten it up so that you can go" Joe says. "I'm going guys!" "Nick come on when you go you know we'll have to go too" Kevin says. "Well I guess you guys are coming along then" "yeah well I'm not going" Joe said.

The next day me and my brothers where sitting in the backseats of the car on our way to Dogerin Tower mom yelled out "bye guys" I turned to the window and saw mom crying and dad holding her trying not to cry love that man I turned back around and tried not to cry in front of my brothers then Joe said "I cant believe you guys got me into this" "yeah Joe what happened to well I'm not going?" Kevin said. Joe looked at Kevin angrily "I'm just joking Joe don't have to get all serious" Kevin said scarily "aw Kevin are you scared of Joe?" I ask then Kevin looked at me angrily "Sorry my bad" I said scarily.

After a very long ride I looked out the window and stared at the school as we approached it looked even better than I imagined at this point I really can't wait to go inside I woke my brothers up and stood outside of the car door to wait for my brothers they finally got out of the car so we started to get our bags we went inside and a nice young lady showed us to our rooms I walked in my room and unpacked then I laid down to rest as I thought "this is going to be a long year"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mileys P.O.V) I'm sitting on the couch watching my favorite movie the day after tomorrow when suddenly I hear glass breaking and yelling. For some reason I star to think its mom and dad again and then I hear my mom yell "she's my daughter to you can't send her there" I don't even want to know. I thought but since I am so nosy I'm going to figure out what they are talking about.

I walked up stairs to my parent's room and put my ear to the door. "it would be best for her." Dad says. "Sending her to Dogerin Tower?" mom says "yes she can't control her powers very well she already hurt that poor boy that lived next door and moved away after it happened this will help her I promise." then I heard mom say in a very soft voice. "Your right" I can not believe mom actually agrees with dad for once but how can they send me to Dogerin Tower that's not a way to treat your own child. Fine I don't want to be here anyway. But I thought mom loved me we hang out together and go shopping I don't understand.

I moved away from the door quickly as I heard foot steps walk towards the door I ran down stairs and jumped back on the couch and sat down and pretended to be watching the T.V. that's when mom came down and walked to me sitting on the couch. She sat next to me and said "can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure mom you can tell me anything" "You promise you won't get so angry?" I put on a fake smile. "Promise" she smiled and said "your father and I both think that you should go to Dogerin Tower it can help you control your powers" "Oh I understand you think I might hurt someone really bad that they might go into a coma or maybe worst Die!." "I'm only doing what's right." "I can handle myself mom I am not going to hurt anyone." "Just to make sure Miley I am your mother I know what's right for you."

Hours latter after mom finally coned me into going I went in my room to pack for tomorrow after I packed I laid down on my beautiful bed that I decorated myself. I needed something to calm me down so I closed my eyes and focused really hard to turn on the radio minutes latter the radio blasted with music really loud I couldn't hear myself think all I could hear was. "Rah. Rah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Roma. Romama. Gaga. Oolala want your bad romance." I got up quickly and ran to the radio turned it down and changed the channel I searched thru channels and then stopped at a channel when I heard my favorite song 'if its love' by Train and also my favorite music artist. I laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up this morning put my bags in the car then got ready to leave. I tried to leave before mom or dad could se me but then mom came outside and walk strait to me and said "I really will miss you." "I know mom and I love you." she smiled and walked away. I got in the car and minutes latter fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a huge building and I assumed it was Dogerin Tower It was uglier than I thought it was. So I asked the driver if we were their he said "oh no were just stopping at my moms house for something." Minutes latter we were on the rode again.

When we finally made it there I looked out the window and saw the tower it wasn't so bad it was quite well beautiful. I got out the car and I jump out of the car I really can't wait to go inside. I got out the bags and ran to the door a kind lady ran over to me and offered to show me my room I took it we walked down the hall were I then bumped into a curly headed boy I looked up and said quickly "oh I'm so sorry." "No. No its ok" he said then walked away he was really cute. I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I think I'm actually going to like it here.

(Demi's P.O.V) "Demi!" I heard my teacher yell I opened my eyes and realized I was sleep I started to hear laughing that's when I realized I was still in the class room the teacher walked over to me and needle down by my desk "are you ok miss Lovado?" he said. "I'm fine" he looked down at my arm and I covered it up with my sleeve. "Miss Lovado I'm going to have to ask you what happened." "I um fell off my bike." "Again?" "Uh yeah" "perhaps you better stop riding for a wile "I'll think about it"

Hours latter I went back to my horrible life at home. I opened the door and saw my very beautiful sister Danielle. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Mom and dad are sleep we can go to the amusement park." I looked up at her. "Do you really mean it?." "Serious as a heart attack now hurry up and get out that door before I change my mined." she said and with that I walked out the door. Danielle is the best sister ever she will do anything just to get food on the table for us mom and dad sure isn't Danielle is a striper she works very hard she puts her life on the line for us and I love her.

We got to the park and Danielle pointed to the ride I always wanted to ride. we ran over to it and gave the man a ticket to get on he let us past and we got on. Danielle sat next to me and we put our seat belts on "please put on your seat belts" the man said then he walked down to everyone to make sure they were strapped in. The ride started minutes after. When it ended my sister looked at me and said. "We have to go home now before mom and dad wakes up."

We went home and dad was sitting on the couch staring strait at us "were have you guys been." He said. "We were just taking a walk" he stood up and walked to me "don't lie to me Demitria." He said. "I'm not" I said. Then he smacked me as hard as he could and I fell to the ground "It was my fault I told her to come with me" I heard my sister say. They both walked away to my dad's room. I walked to my room and heard my sister screaming. While mom was drunk and passed out in the other room.

I woke up next morning and walked to the front yard to get the news paper then walked to my room and sat down on the bed. Since I was really bored I read some of the ads on the news paper and I never read the ads on the news paper because I hate reading. I came across an ad of Dogerin Tower then took out my note book out and rote down the address ripped out the paper and stuck it in my bra.

(Danielle's P.O.V) "Danielle. Danielle." I heard someone say in whisper I looked up and saw my friend well she's not exactly my friend she's sometimes nice and sometimes not I just don't get her sometimes it must be some kind of sickness. "You were sleeping again" she said "I know I'm just really sleepy I didn't get to go to sleep for so long." "Every single time I ask you that you always give me the same answer." "Well unlike you Jenna I have to practice" "oh really what's this on your arm?" I had to think of something really fast "I fell while I was practicing" "oh well I guess you were right you did need practice" "well I guess you were right you did need to practice" I mocked. She stuck her tongue out and walked away.

After a long day at work I walked home and went to my room and Demi sat on the bed waiting for me she looked up at me and smiled. She then took a peace of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me I looked at it and looked back up at her "Dogerin Demi.?" she nodded and stood up "we could finally leave" "we could've left before why should we leave to this Dogerin place.?" "Just answer this one question how was your day?" "oh it was terrible I this man tried to take me to his place and I set him on fire and my boss almost fired me but there was nothing in site that could've set him on fire with so he didn't fire me its a good thing he doesn't know about my powers." "Exactly" she said "we can go were people like us can be free" "ok. Ok stop your starting to sound crazy and I'm sure this is a very good Idea what if dad finds out" "he never will' she said "we'll leave tomorrow night" "Demi I don't know" "then ill leave by myself" "I'm coming with you."

The next night I met up with Demi in her room we laid together until it was time to leave and when it came time I woke Demi up and she got up and grabbed her bags I did the same and we both escaped out the window. We walked far from the house and stopped at the nearest payphone that's when I called a taxi to come get us the taxi came awhile after and we both got in and drove off.

When we arrived to Dogiren Demi looked up at me smiled held my hand as we got out got our bags and walked in. a nice kind lady showed us to our rooms when I got to my room I laid on the bed. "Paradise" I thought.

**A/N: If you want me to keep going please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Joe's P.O.V) next morning after we got settled into Dogerin me and my brothers walked in a huge room that the same nice lady escorted us to. There were a lot of people in the room the woman in the front of the room told everyone to sit on the floor. "I will be putting you in different groups each table says the name of the group on it when I call your names stand up and I will tell you witch group you are in and you will walk to that table." She said "but what if we set our stuff on the table and we can't se the name because we put our stuff on top of the word?" Kevin said. At that point I felt very embarrassed because when she calls our name everyone is going to know were related "that wont happen if you don't put your stuff on the words" "oh I see ok got ya" I hope me and my brothers get the same table I don't know what I'll do without them

I wasn't paying attention to the teacher at this time I was thinking to hard about something ells "first name I am going to call is Joe Jonus" everyone was looking around and Nick looked at me weirdly I looked at him and said "what?" "She called you" he said. "Oh" I got up quickly and she looked at me confused "are you Joe Jonus" I nodded "are you def?" I shook my head no "your group is golden leaf" I walked over to the table sat down and raised my hand "yes mister Jonus" "can I change tables? I don't like leafs." "No you can not" at this point I feel even more embarrassed because everyone started to laugh but then again I love making people laugh. "Next person I am going to call is Demi Lovado you get the same table as Joe." "Nick Jonus, Kevin Jonus, Miley Sirus, Danielle Lovado, Selena Gonez, Justin Beeber, David Henree, Taylor sweft, Jesse Macartney, Taylor luantner, Jennette Macurdy, Miranda Coscrove, Nathan Cress, Chelsea Stub, Emily Ozment, Mitchel Mussoe, Nicole Andersen, David Arshulleta, Jason dolley, Jake .T. Auston, Victoria justiss, Meagan Marten, Jerry Trainer, Brenda Songz, Cole Sprouse, Cody Simpsen, Dylan sprouse, Moises ariez, and Noah Munk is also at the golden leaf table."

After she named all 30 students at the table I really didn't pay attention to the rest of the students all the students sat down and started to talk Demi and her sitter well I forgot her name I was only paying attention to Demi she had scars on her arm when she saw me looking at her she covered her arm with her sleeve quickly I pat Kevin on the shoulder and pointed at Demi and he said "its not polite to point at people Joseph" "but she has strange markings on her arm" "so don't point at people." I rolled my eyes and pat Nick on the shoulder and pointed at Demi "ok, ok don't point its not polite mom did not raise us that way now did she?" "No sorry." "What are wrong are you hungry because no you can not eat her" "what no I mean she has marks on her arm" "well maybe it's personal stop getting into peoples personal life" he said but I'm a very nosy person so I'm going to figure this one out on my own yes without my brothers "HAHAHAHA-" I laugh out loud but got cut of when I herd someone say "hi I'm Taylor" I looked over at her "oh hey sorry" "what was so funny?" she asked clearly confused. "Um I was just thinking to myself." "Well what's your name? ya know since I told you mine and all" "its Joe" "cool by the way I don't like leafs either" she winked then walked away. She was beautiful.

After school I followed that Demi girl all the way to her room of cores she had no idea I was following her if so that would be pretty weird when I got to her room

that she shared with her big sister what ever her name is they started to whisper but that to my wolf ears I heard everything "Demi did you bring someone along" "no

What are you talking about Dani there's no one with me" "no someone followed you" she looked over at the door and that when I realized my jacket was stuck in

The door. I tried to pull it out but she started to walk to the door. _I'm caught._ At the last minute my jacket ripped and ran as fast as I can.

(Demi's P.O.V) He ran to fast for me to see who he was I got a glimpse of his arm and his shoe as he turned the corner. I looked down and realized

Whoever it was ripped their jacket. I picked it up and walked back in my room. I held the jacket peace up to Danielle. "Told ya so" she said I hate it when she says

that "ok I get it you were right I was well wrong- anyway there this dude he keeps staring at me" "aw Demi do you have a crush" "Danielle gees I hate that word and

no my point is he looked at my arm I thick he may have something to do with this." "So let me guess you want to follow him around all day just because you like him"

"no Dani he looks about 4 years older than me I really think he has something to do with this just please hear me out." "Fine fine we'll follow him" "no I can handle it

alone" "you are unbelievable I don't get you sometimes" "let me just do what I do best" I said then put my glasses on swung my hair a little bit then said "spying"

Danielle rolled her eyes and I walked out of the room. Time to catch the cooperate.

(Joe's P.O.V) _I messed up big time I know I just change my jacket yes that is a grate idea._ I changed my jacket and all of a sudden I heard knocking

at my door I hid the jacket quickly and walked to the door preparing to open it I peeped in the peep whole and realized it was that Demi chick. I fixed my hair and

my cloth and opened "hey what's up I was not expecting you at all." I said "hey I just wanted someone to talk to" she said in a flirtatious voice twirling a strip of her

hair in her fingers "well you pick the right person" I said back to her . She closed the door and walked closer to me. She grabbed my hand and sat on my bed. "Sit"

she said and pats the spot next to her. I sat next to her and she whispered something in my ear. That's when my stupid brother came barging into my room. He has no

manners once so ever "Kevin what do you want" "sorry I had no idea you were busy sorry" "get out of here" "but I have to tell you something" "but as you can se

Kevin I'm busy" "but it's important" "look at the time I got to go" Demi said "no please don't leave" then she whispered in my ear "don't worry I'll be back" she

winked at me then walked away. "What is so darn important?" "They got lost and found here I lost my shoe and got it back isn't that amazing?" "Kevin if you don't

get out of my room I swear to god you'd need to be found in a second" "ok I'm leaving I don't want to have to go and find myself" he left the room.

I waited and waited for Demi to come back. _Never going to happen._ I thought over and over again. I laid down and started to fall asleep. _I was running in the _

_forest and all of a sudden I started to run faster and their she was standing in front of me she came closer to me with her vampire teeth popped out she _

_whispered to me "sorry Jo" and open her moth wide and bit me really hard on the neck. Then I heard someone ells calling me over and over again _

"_Joe." heard the last time in Demi's voice. _That's when I woke up and realized Demi was calling me the whole time "oh hey I'm sorry I was sleep" oh no wolfs

hate vampires if she is this is just horrible but come to thick of it no one will know and that bite actually felt really good "no what am I talking about" "what do

you mean" ok I really got to stop talking out loud it's bad for my health. "Uh nothing I just nothing forget about it" I said then sat up "anyway what's up beautiful how

can I help you?" "I'll show you" she said then kissed my neck once and Kevin came in crying "what do you want now?" "It's thundering" "go mess with Nick about it

and why do you have a teddy bear in your hand?" "What dad gave it to me" Demi's phone started to rang she looked down at it "oh sorry Joe I got to be

Somewhere" then she left "who is that anyways?" "KEVIN!" "Yeah?" "go away!" "And get killed no way I'm sleeping here" he jumped on my bed and laid down

"Goodnight bro" that night I didn't get any sleep because Kevin kept humming the same song over and over again.

(Nicks P.O.V) I'm very glad I made new friends their super cool and there exactly like me I finally fit in and today I'm going to hang out with all Five

of them David Justin Taylor Nathan Jesse (Luatner, Bieber, Henrie, Kress, and McCartney). I met up with them after class "so are we going to score some chicks

today?" Jesse said "yeah man of course" "Lets sneak in the girls bathroom" Taylor said "sweat idea" Nathan said "who's going in first" Taylor asked "wouldn't they

get mad about that" I said they stared at me like I was crazy "your not suppose to let them see you" "oh I see" _I don't get these guys what will we be doing in the _

_girl's bathroom using it I mean seriously they shower and everything in that bathroom oh I see. _"I'll go first." I said when I walked away I heard Justin say

"Wow he's brave no ones ever done it before" now is my time to make a good impression it's a good thing I can turn invisible. I Walked in the bathroom and turned

Invisible I walked over to the shower area. That's were I spotted the most beautiful girl in the world the same girl that I bumped into that one day in the hall. But this

time she was she was naked I then lost my focus and now I was visible she looked over at me and screamed. That's when I realized I was visible. She quickly

grabbed a towel and started hitting me with it. I ran out quickly and ran back to my friends "yeah so it went great" I said "really" Justin asked "yep it was awesome."

Now every time she sees me she runs away now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert. I don't want her to be scared of me. I tried calling her name and

everything but she'd run even faster. I walked in her room to fined her but she wasn't their so I sat on the bed to wait for her I looked over at the desk beside me and

saw tapes and CD's of train so I'm thinking that's her favorite music artist I went to the desk and kneeled down in front of the desk and grabbed one of the CD's on

it and saw the first song "If its love" that's when I heard the door open I turn around and saw her grab a book a hit me with it about ten times and I ran out _that did _

_not go as plan. FAIL. _

Latter I walked through the hall way and saw a note hanging up on my locker I walked to it and read it "open me" so I did "dear Nick Jonus please leave me

alone I am terrified of you I can not sleep at night you really creep me out I'm scared that you might sneak into my room at night and well do terrible things to me.

Miley 0.0" _ok so I'm totally not getting a shot now._ I thought to myself. So I'm thinking I'll right a note back to her.

I went to my room took out a peace of paper and started to write. After a while my trashcan was filled up with a lot of paper but I finally got it "Dear Miley I'm really

sorry. I was never trying to hurt you or anything like that. I just lost my watch in the girl's bathroom and I know you might ask what you were doing in the bathroom

that my watch got lost in there? Well my best friend said she dropped it in there so I cam in to get it and that's what happen so yeah I'm really sorry will you forgive

me?" I really hope she forgives me.

I went back into the hall way and went to her locker but instead of putting it on her locker I decided to put it in her locker I my friends thought me how to break into

peoples lockers so I open the door to her locker bad idea because turns out she was standing behind me and when I turned around she was staring at me she slowly pulled out a book from her backpack "no wait I can explain" I said. Then she ran at me and started hitting me with the book. I pulled the book from her this time she looked terrified "what do you want from me? Please just tell me" "I don't want anything I just want to talk with you" "fine if that what you and if you try anything freaky I will taze you" "ok nothing freaky got it"

So we got outside and talked for hours when she finally turned off the tazer that's when we realized we had to go back inside because it started to rain also because its school rules not to be outside from 8pm to 10am. Anyways we went inside and we said goodnight and we both went to are rooms. _I have to remember not to listen to my friends_.

(Miley's P.O.V) He's not as bad as I thought he would be I thought he was some kind of pervert. But he's not fooling me I still have to be careful just in case. But if he really wasn't trying to hurt me I was being way to hard on him and plus he's the only one that talked to me since I got here except for that Demi girl she pretty cool but I feel like she is hiding something horrible but I don't want to get into her personal life I'll just worry about me…. For now.

**A/N please review If you want me to keep going **** thank you! I'll thank everyone who reviews the next chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Miley's P.O.V) the next day I got up brushed my teeth blah blah blah and walked to class and right now I can't wait till to see Nick why? I have no idea it's not that I like him or any thing because I totally don't that would be plane weird. Everyone in the class were playing around and dancing because the teacher was not in the room. When the teacher came everyone hoped in their seats very quickly then the teacher said "I have a surprise for you guys" witch is hard to believe because ever since I got hear she's been very mean. That's when Nick came in "late mister Jonus?" "Yeah I'm sorry I just sorry" "don't be late again" his voice I very heavenly. As she told the surprise I was not paying attention because I was staring at him. "So what dose everyone think?" everyone started to scream in happiness. The teacher then looked at me "what do you think Miley?" "Oh yeah that great sounds awesome" "well since you love it so much why don't you be in charge of it?" "Sounds awesome" "well you have to make a song for the whole class to sing at the end and you have to teach the dances since you have such a huge interest in it" oh no what did I do. Next time when the teacher has a surprise I'll listen but I know someone who can help me. _Justin_

"Please Justin please?" "No I can't dance" "yes you can I saw you just the other day in your room" "what why were you spying on me you must really like me but that's alright shawdy I like you to" he raised his eyebrows twice then smirked. "if you go out with me then I'll help you "no way I'll never go out with you" "fine I wont help you then" "but Justin" "no buts miley we made a deal "no you made a deal I didn't say anything" "fine I'm out" "no Justin wait I'll go out with you." he turned and looked at me and smirked and I quickly said "no funny business "fine." He said with a sigh "but you'll have to kiss me" "what you didn't tell me about that" "when you go on dates there would have to be a kiss" "fine" I said with a sigh. "Tonight at eight."_ This should be fun._

**Eight o'clock pm. **I dressed in a black dress with only the left arm strap and black high heel boots. I really don't want to go on this date but I'm not a rude person and I need the help with dancing I suck at it and all I can think of is Justin well he's the only one that I've ever scene dance. I heard the door bell ring and got up really quick to get It "1, 2, 3" I counted to open the door. When I did there was no one there but then I looked down. There he is "hey Justin you just get shorter every time don't you" "and you just get sexier every time" "you bet" "let's go!" "Yeah so we can get over with this… I can't even call it a date" "you're cold."

When we got there I looked around and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever scene in my life "I come here all the time when I want to get away" "wow! But I have a question how are we going to get back without anyone knowing?" "I have that planed out now if your hungry I bout some food" I looked at him and he was sweating a lot "Justin you are sweating like crazy." "Oh I'm sorry it's just that- uh it's just that I've never been on a date before sorry, sorry, sorry," "oh ok calm down this date doesn't mean anything to you dose it?" "No it doesn't" he started breathing heavily "Justin is you shore your ok" "uh, uh um yeah I'm fine." "Let's sit down" "there's no table" "it's behind you" "I swear that wasn't there when I looked over there" I realized I was thinking out loud when I herd Justin say "Nah it's been their" "oh" I sat down and so did Justin he put his hands together and there was a beam of light and out of nowhere a rose appeared and he gave it to me "your beautiful" "um thank you this rose is beautiful" "I know but not as beautiful as you" how awkward I'm starting to think he has feelings for me. Got to change the subject "so what's the guitar all about?" what oh yeah right" he looked over at the guitar and picked it up "I brought it because I wanted to sing you something tell me how it sounds" oh no if its bad I might have to lie but ill try to tell the truth yeah I'm going to be honest.

He started to sing. "_Ill waits on you forever _and a day _hand and foot your world is my word yeah aint no way you ever gone get any less than you should cause baby" _ oh well his voice doesn't sound bad at all its pretty good I like it. I listened to him sing the rest of the song "_I smile." _ "What do you think" he said when he got done "It was amazing are you singing at the talent show?" "Well I don't know I might I wasn't thinking about showing up but if you want me to Miley I'll go" "no if you want you can go but that's a decision you'll have to make" he looked away "do you want to eat?" "Oh yeah sure" he picked up a basket and set it on the table and he started shaking again _oh boy. _"You ok Justin?" "Yeah I'm fine I just" he started breathing heavily "you sure are you nervous or something?" "Little bit but I'm fine really I'm good seriously I'm alright" "ok" "seriously I'm fine!" "All I said was ok" he started to sweat again "If it makes you feel better this is my first date to" "Really?" "Yeah no lie" he started to calm down.

After a wile we had to leave and sneak back into the tower but how? "Justin led me to a vent in the ground of the ground "through here" "are you serious we're going through here?" "Well yeah there's no other way to get back in" "don't you have some kind of power to get back in there?" "Well no this is how I get in every night" "it doesn't matter anyway I could try and make a portal but I tried that last time and It did not work" "then how did you get back in?" "I didn't I slept in the grass" Justin chuckled. I looked down at the vent "you first" "why I know what your thinking your thinking that If you crawled in their first ill be staring" "that's exactly what I was thinking now you go first" "fine I'll go first" he said and got down on his knees and crawled through the vent. Oh boy my turn I got down on my knees and crawled through the vent we jumped out into Justin's room. He turns and smiled at me "well by Justin" I walked to the door "no wait you forgot one thing" "what" "A kiss." Oh boy I forgot about this part. "Um will I didn't forget I was just bracing myself why, why would you think I forgot me, me really me "I get it Miley gosh" he stood up and walked to me he held my waste and he leaned in then someone knocked on the door it's the manger. "We just won't to make sure that no one ells are in here with you because it's against the rules to have more then one prison in the room after 8oclok unless your room buddies of the same gender." "Do you have a brother Justin?" "Um no?" "Do you have a sister?" "Um yes" "you do?" "Yep" "were is she?" "in my moms stomach" "no I mean one that's already born" "is there anyone in this room" "yeah hang on I'm coming I got my big sister with me hurry up Miley" "I'm coming" "OK" "stop yelling" I came out in a blue T-shirt baggy pants a brown jacket my hear was in a pony tall and a hat over it Justin was starring at me "Justin" "yeah" "get the door" "oh yeah right" he opened the door

When the door opened everyone stared at me. "Hey you must be…." "Uh I'm uh-" "she's Destiny Dreah Beeber" Justin said cutting me off. "Yep that's me" "ok well we just wanted to see if there were anyone ells in this room besides you two sorry" "nah it's alright fa sho" everyone looked at me confused. Yeah I'm embarrassed. When they left Justin closed the door and look at me. "Miley ya know you don't have to talk like me to be my sis right?" "Yeah but I just wanted to make fun of you" I said lying. "Oh I see" he said with a smirk. He walked to me and put his hands on my hips holding me to him. He leaned in to kiss me when I realized my room is right next to Justin's and they will check mine next. I pulled away "their checking my room" "oh well crawl out and take the vent to your room next to me vent" "thanks Justin."

I crawled in my room and took off the close Justin let me use and the dress under that and put on some black jeans a blue tank top and some Black long boots over the bottom of my jeans took my hair down . _Knock, knock._ I ran to the door and opened it "we just wanted to check if theirs anyone in here besides you" they checked my room then left when they realized no one was there.

**The next day. **I feel really bad for leaving Justin yesterday but the date didn't mean anything to him Right? He seamed really sad when I left "MILEY!" I heard someone say. Justin ran to me. "So let's rehears after school" I nodded at him and he walked off. He seamed pretty happy I'm sure he's ok. Nick walked by me and he smiled. His smile makes me melt. He walked back to me "hey lets hang out after school?" "sure Nick I'd love to." He walked away and that's when I remembered that Justin and I were supposed to rehears. _I screwed up big time.___I'm sure I can rehears some other time Justin wont mined. He doesn't care anyways I'm the one who wanted help from him

I walked to Justin after school and "Justin so I can't rehears with you today I have to hang out with Nick today" "who?" "Nick Jonus ya know" "oh do you like him" "yeah little bit so you se why this matters to me" "Oh well if it means that much then go ahead" "thanks so much" I said and walked away for a second their he seamed pretty sad.

**Who do you think she should be with so far tell me and thank you to sammi29 Jennetemnkress and Nileywriter101. review please 3**


End file.
